


Isosceles

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Cupid's Arrow [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid's Arrow strikes again. This time at the FBI's LA office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isosceles

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Cupid's Arrow Series. Reading the rest of the series is *not* necessary to understand this one, but if you'd like to read more stories in this vein, check 'em out. {wink}
> 
> I would like to thank Emma de Marais for helping me make this story better than it was. If it's good, its probably all her doing. All mistakes are mine. And oh! If you spot a grammatical mistake, please feel free to let me know.

  
Chapter One

  
That voice made him freeze.

Don did not want to turn around when he heard her voice. He really, really, really did not want to turn around and face her. But since his entire team was staring at him, wondering why he wasn't acknowledging her, he knew he had no choice. "Nikki."

The beautiful blonde gave him a strained smile. "Hi, Don."

"What are you doing here?" He tried really hard not to make the question a demand. From her flinch, he didn't succeed. His irrational anger at finding his former lover here in Los Angeles when she should have been in New Mexico was emanating from him in waves. He knew he had no right to his resentment, since he was the one who abandoned their relationship when he moved back home, but he felt it all the same.

"One of our small time gangs is looking to make it big by running guns through LA from Tijuana," she explained, blue eyes never leaving Don's. "My team leader is talking to the ATF team handling the LA connections."

"Oh yeah?" Don interjected a note of interest in his voice. A note he didn't really feel. "Who's he talking to?"

"Richard Davis," she answered.

"He's a good man. He'll be helpful." Don nodded. Small talk. After everything they had been through, they had been reduced to small talk. At least it wasn't a painful, shouting match. He really didn't need any more of his relationships becoming fodder for his team.

She bobbed her head too. "Well, I'd better get back. I'll see you later?"

"Uh, sure." Don knew his voice didn't even hold a modicum of enthusiasm.

Don watched her walk away for a mere second before schooling his face back into professionalism. He could already feel the eyes of his team boring into his back. He turned, adding a scowl, just in case they didn't mind their own business. "Megan, David, go interview McNulty's neighbors. Colby, go over his files. They're in the conference room."

He felt a minute sense of pleasure when they rushed to their assignments with nary a word about his conversation with Nikki. He really needed to learn to not date coworkers.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Megan smiled as the octogenarian witness poured her a second cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just don't remember!"

Megan gave the retired schoolteacher a reassuring smile. "Thank you anyway, Mrs. Gibbons."

David murmured his thanks as well, gently shaking the old woman's gnarled hand. The two agents thanked her again as they were shown to the door. On the porch, bracing themselves to step back into the heat, they surveyed the bright, colorful neighborhood that surrounded Mrs. Gibbon's house. Hard to believe a suspected killer had lived here amongst the happy homes of America. But then again, experience had taught them that appearances could and would deceive even the hardest nose of law enforcement officers.

"Next on the list?" David pulled out said list of interviewees. He squinted against the sun, trying to read the next name.

"Yeah," she sighed, sliding on her sunglasses.

"How did Colby rate staying in the air conditioning again?"

Megan laughed. "Would you rather be stuck going through that mountain of boring paperwork?"

"You have a point there."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Don, do you really think this is our guy?" Colby glared at the suspect's phone records as he stood before a paper-laden table. "I'm not seeing anything here that says he is." Of course, even if they did indicate their suspect's guilt, he was pretty sure he was missing it. Colby could barely concentrate on the papers before him. He felt tight, hot, skin itching for freedom from his clothes. He sucked in more of the too thick air. The need to be touched was overwhelming. He felt the air displacement against his back as Don joined him at the table, looking over his shoulder. He shivered as the cool of the room contrasted sharply with the heat of Don's body.

"Charlie's pretty sure."

Colby blindly nodded, leaning into the chest against his back and into the lips that grazed the sensitive lobe of his ear.

"Cold, Colby?" Evil laughter that knew that wasn't the case.

Colby didn't have to play along. He desperately wanted the warmth of Don's body wrapped around his own. "Yeah, cold."

Don immediately folded himself around Colby, hand sliding roughly across then under denim and cotton. Colby loved the feel of Don's gun-callused hand tracing the muscles and skin it found. Don's other hand tilted his chin back and around. Colby kissed his approval into Don's hot mouth. He couldn't get enough of that mouth, turning in strong arms to loop his around Don. His lover tasted of cinnamon from his habitual gum chewing, of dark intensity and the laughter that crinkled the corners of his dark eyes. Colby always, always noticed those crinkles, tracing them with his thumbs as he held Don still for more kisses. Savored the feel of those ridges.

"Off," Don demanded.

Colby murmured his displeasure, not wanting to stop kissing. But Don growled, firmly pushing him away, pushing him onto the sturdy table behind him, to attack Colby's clothes. He grabbed at Don's shoulders, bringing back that mouth. He let go of Don's mouth to lick those crinkles, smiling against them when his jeans and boxers were ripped open and shoved down. He kicked at them and his shoes and socks, whether helping or hampering, he didn't care. Only that they came off so he could wrap his legs around Don.

"Eager?" Don laughed into his mouth.

"Hell, yes," Colby grunted, licking his way back inside Don's mouth. He speared his hands into Don's short, spiky hair to get in deeper. He relished the way the spikes felt against his palms. He especially liked the way Don was rolling his hips into the cradle of his legs. He tugged at Don's shirt, his turn to grunt, "Off."

Don's steamy chuckle and bite to Colby's ear made him shiver, temporarily forgetting about getting off that shirt and attacking his mouth instead.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Ian Edgerton signed his name with a flourish, glad to have all the paperwork for this particular suspect done. The serial bank robbers had fled through four states before the FBI team in charge of their case called him in. It had taken him nearly two weeks to track them from their LA command center to the mountain retreat. The robbers had thought to hold up in until the police hunt for them died down. They hadn't counted on the FBI bringing in their best tracker to flush them out. Thankfully, they had surrendered without a firefight and were hale and whole when he and the local FBI had turned them over to the original investigating team. Agent Holt, the lead agent on the LA robbies, had been suitably grateful, and had even grimaced sympathetically when he handed Ian the "necessary" paperwork to fill out. That finally done, Ian glanced upwards, knowing that Eppes and his people were on the floor above this one.

He grinned at the thought of Eppes' face when he showed up. He'd freeze for one infinitesimal second before welcoming Ian into his pack. Eppes was definitely an alpha dog: used to being in command, used to being obeyed. The thing was that there was always a bigger dog out there. So the truly smart alpha male learned to make friends with the bigger, badder alpha. Otherwise, he wound up on the ground, soft belly and throat exposed to that superior dog. And while Don Eppes was definitely a top dog, Ian Edgerton was definitely the bigger, badder dog.

Still, kicking back with Eppes and his team for a while sounded like just the way to relax after a long hunt.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter Two

  
Don laughed into the depths Colby's sweet mouth, relishing the younger man's frustrated growls. Colby had been struggling to get his shirt off but refused to let go of Don's mouth, kept getting distracted by their kisses. Don was content to let Colby fuss with his clothes, enjoying the way their bodies rubbed against each other with each tug of cloth. His hands were certainly enjoying exploring the creamy skin and taut muscles of Colby's naked body. He had him spread out over the conference table, his to lick and suck at will. Don fully planned to fuck him on this table too.

"Need a hand with that?"

Don slowly pulled away from Colby and that mouth to smirk over his shoulder. "Ian, what are you doing here?"

Unlike the last time he uttered that question today, this one was full of mischief, welcome, and dark laughter. He could see that lust in Ian's coal black eyes. Don moved provocatively, hips swaying side to side, ostensibly to make himself more at home in the cradle of Colby's hips. But the way Ian's eyes followed their movement, he knew the trick worked. A clench of hard hands on his shoulders made him turn back to Colby. He found unease in the other man's eyes. He kissed Colby, unable to let the nervousness pass without reassuring him. After all, there was plenty of him to go around.

His damn shirt finally came off, thanks to Ian's weathered hands. Skin, some more callused, some hotter, replaced it. He looked down to find Ian cupping his shoulders while Colby had claimed his biceps. A triad of tones spanned their skin: fair, golden and dark. Don decided he liked the contrast of Colby and Ian's skin against his own. He made a mental note to get the camera footage from this room later. He wanted to see what they looked liked, pressed together, a triptych of bodies instead of wood or plaster. He knew the sight would be damn arousing, especially now that he was as naked as Colby, thanks to Ian's busy hands.

Don wasted no time, sliding back into the embrace of Colby's body, savoring the drag of skin on skin, cock on cock. He swallowed Colby's moan only to moan himself. Ian had stripped, plastering himself to Don's back from shoulder to knee. A long, thin cock nestled itself in between the cheeks of his ass, riding the line nice and slow. Of course the damn sniper would bring the patience of Job to both his job and sex.

He heard Colby whine when Ian pulled Don away, claiming his mouth for his own, but couldn't fight the magnetic pull of Ian's mouth. Ian tasted wholly different from Colby, mysterious, wild, untamed. Colby tasted like home, sweetness, light, and laughter. Don found himself captivated by both men. Kissing one, then the other, deciding he didn't have to decide. He wanted both, he would have both. Touched both, savored both, held Colby with his arms while he held Ian fascinated with his hips and ass. His kisses wielded as a weapon on them both. Neither seemed to mind. Helping each other to drive him more and more insane with their touches, their licks and their bites.

The rubbing of his cock against Colby's wasn't enough, he wanted more. The rubbing of Ian's cock against his ass wasn't enough either. "Lube?" he panted out, too caught up in the pleasure to do more than demand what was needed.

Ian's wicked laughter was a definite warning. Both Don and Colby turned to watch as Ian bent over to rifle through his bag. Don licked his lips, staring at Ian's ass. Licking turned to a sinful chuckle when he heard Colby's interested murmur. "You want a piece of that?"

Colby turned big blue eyes up at him, hands that had cupped his shoulders traced up into his hair, bringing their mouths together. "It's nice, but I'd rather have yours."

Don shivered at the whisper, willingly drowning himself in Colby's kiss. Shiver turned to shudder as slick fingers wrapped around his cock. He groaned, sinking back into Ian's arms, riding his hand. His eyes closed in delight.

"You carry lube in your gear?" Don heard Colby asked incredulously.

"I carry gun oil in my gear," Ian corrected, hand still perfectly tight around Don's cock.

"Gun oil?" Colby was clearly disbelieving.

"Good enough for the Marines in Desert Storm," Ian countered. Don opened his eyes to see Ian raise a brow. "Unless you don't want Eppes fucking your tight ass?"

Colby didn't answer, merely picked up the bottle, coating his fingers with the gun oil. Don watched in fascination as Colby leaned back on the desk, planting his feet on it, one hand supporting his weight. The other slipped down behind his balls, circling his rose pink hole. Don panted at the sight, thrusting his hips, desperate to sink into that tiny opening.

"Can't wait to get in there, huh, Eppes?"

Don could feel the sinful grin spread across his lips. "Hell no."

Colby looked up, blush as pink as his ass. As Don stared into his eyes, Colby slid a finger in. Don groaned at the shocked bliss crossing the other man's face.

"Never played with your ass before, Granger?" Ian's words taunted but his voice was tight, eyes glued to the same scene.

Colby glared at Ian through his lashes. He added another finger, head dropping back at the feel, hips pushing harder, riding his fingers.

"Shut up, Edgerton," Don grated out, cock so hard he could barely stand it. "He's so hot you can't take your eyes off him."

Ian's laughter was nothing but evil agreement. "Can't wait to see you fuck him."

Don and Colby both gasped at that. Gasps turned to groans as Ian pushed Don towards Colby, slamming their bodies together in a clash of skin and slick. Don grabbed slim hips, using his cock to nudge Colby's hand away from his ass. Putting that hand where it would support him, Colby rubbed his ass against the column of Don's cock.

Don gritted his teeth, fighting the impending explosion. "Stop that," he ordered, glaring at Colby.

The other man was unrepentant, merely smirking as he said, "Fuck me, Don."

Before he could reprimand that audacity, Ian grabbed his cock, aiming for Colby's hole. Don was helpless to resist as Ian used his own hips to drive Don's body forward. He could only brace himself on Colby's hips as Ian thrust Don's cock into Colby's tight ass one tiny increment at a time. Don growled as he sank into silky smoothness, constricted heat engulfing his cock. "Fuck."

"Hell yes," Ian echoed, sounding dazed.

Don didn't bother to look over his shoulder, too busy enjoying utter pleasure as he bottomed out inside Colby. Hips locked in place, he leaned forward to capture Colby's lips. On the edge of awareness that didn't involve his cock in Colby's ass or his tongue in Colby's mouth, Don felt his legs being kicked apart and wet fingers trailing down the line of his spine to his ass. It figures Ian would want his ass; the sniper certainly spent enough time staring at it.

"Don!" Colby wiggled, clearly wanting Don to move.

"Just a bit, Cole." He leaned down, kissing to distract, succeeding beautifully. Nearly distracted himself from the feel of Ian's fingers ringing his ass before dipping in a callused fingertip. Don groaned, liking this new sensation, thrusting back into it. The sound grew harsher as the movement dragged his cock out of Colby's ass. Instinct had him sinking back in, then back out only to feel Ian's finger working deeper inside.

"That's it, Eppes, ride it."

The sultry whisper made complete sense so Don followed its advice, thrusting back inside Colby then down onto the finger taking his ass. Time slipped away, Don only aware of the drag of skin on skin, two mouths on his, the heat surrounding his cock and the stretch of his hole. The stretch slowly increased, leaving him breathless and stock still. He thought he heard Colby whine but couldn't do anything to appease him. A heavy weight pressed him down as Ian's dripping cock pushed against his hole. Don almost lost his mind, haze of pleasure stripping him of nearly everything, as Ian slid inside his body. What little mind he had left evaporated when Ian began to move. A hot, hard cock in his ass and a tight, sizzling hot ass around his cock.

Don surrendered.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter Three

  
"David, is there anything on the radio?" Megan stared at the throng of people converged in front of the glass windows of their federal building. It had taken them another two hours to canvas the entire neighborhood. Unfortunately, they were returning to FBI headquarters empty handed. But it looked like they had missed some excitement.

"No, why?" David quickly found a parking space in the street instead of going to the parking garage where their government issued cars were supposed to be returned.

"There's a bunch of people in front of the building but no screaming or emergency personnel." She jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. David was on her heels immediately. Together they pushed through the crowd only to stop dead at the glass, hands frozen inches from the door handles, and mouths and eyes wide with shock. Dozens and dozens of people where fornicating in the lobby of the federal building, completely oblivious to their captive audience.

Clothing, briefcases, and files were strewn everywhere and unheeded. Piles of bodies moved in an erotic dance. Sounds of sexual release were so loud they could be heard through the thick glass that surrounded the building lobby. The sights and sounds coming from inside had made the enraptured crowd outside restless and aroused. It was almost as if the spellbound audience had been affected as well, bodies shifting restlessly, hands touching and cupping and rubbing through cloth. A few in the crowd had even begun to touch each other.

"Quantico's training manual doesn't cover things like this," David murmured dazedly.

Megan ruthlessly squashed the inappropriate giggles, reaching for her phone instead. She also had to pull her partner out of the crowd. Too many people were starting to get touchy feely, the atmosphere was charged with sexual energy. She gave the operator all of the information as she dragged them a safe distance away. Hanging up after calling for help, especially for the CDC, she said, "It's gotta be the Cupid's Arrow gas."

David nodded, then tilted his head at her, a slight grin on his lips. "I don't know whether to be jealous or glad I'm not in there."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Men."

He laughed.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Alan skidded to a stop just inside the doorway to the garage, coughing a little at all of the chalk dust and dry erase marker fumes in the air. They had been in there all morning, working together to help Don with a problem at work. They had asked not to be disturbed. The request didn't stop him from delivering his news. "Guys, the federal building's under attack."

With gratifying quickness, Charlie, Amita and Larry abandoned their work, surging towards him in a wave that he barely dodged. Soon enough they were planted in front of the television, staring in rapt attention. It was confusing at first because the screen showed a perfectly intact federal building and the crowds of people gathered in front were strangely calm. No yelling, no screams, no shots. Heck, police and emergency personnel hadn't even arrived yet so the crowd was milling up close and personal to the building.

"If you remember, John, the Cupid's Arrow gas was created by Dr. Susan Whitlock to be an aphrodisiac but did its job a little too well. Those who are dosed with the gas experience roughly eight hours of uninhibited sex with whoever is nearby, regardless of sexual preference. During those eight hours, if people come into contact with biochemically compatible partners, the nanites in the gas 'bond' these people together for life," the news anchor was telling her co-anchor.

John, the male anchor, played along as he asked, "What is 'bonding,' Jessica?"

"According to Dr. Whitlock, bonded persons must have intercourse with each other every seventy-two hours or the nanites begin to systematically interfere with the body's functions. Ultimately ending in the death of all the partners in that bond." Jessica looked appropriately distressed as she conveyed that last bit of information.

"Wasn't the president and vice president affected by this drug?" John picked up the thread.

"Yes, three months ago, along with most of the lawmakers and law enforcement officers in the DC area."

"And still no cure, right?"

"That's right, John."

"Cynthia, do we know how many people are in the federal building?" John addressed the question to their on-the-scene correspondent.

"Current estimates are about 500 people," Cynthia answered into her microphone.

"Oh my God," Charlie breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the train wreck of the federal building as the cameraman panned across the numerous CDC and emergency personnel that had just arrived. But other than setting up a parameter and a few tents, they did nothing else. Apparently, from prior knowledge obtained from the incident in Washington DC, there was nothing any of them could do until people emerged from the sexual haze caused by the nanites in the Cupid's Arrow gas. He turned to his father. "Have you tried to reach Don?"

Alan nodded. "No answer."

Amita made a distressed noise; her eyes were no longer glued to the television. Instead, color had entered her cheeks, but her eyes were wide and worried.

"Amita?" Charlie gently took her hand.

"It's nothing." She waved away the worry but her eyes darted towards Larry. "It's okay. Just a thought."

Charlie opened his mouth, but his father stopped him. Alan squeezed his arm, then pointedly looked at Larry. The light bulb finally illuminated Charlie's mind. Amita and his father were both worried that Megan was in the building. They were worried about all of their friends and the consequences of what would happen if one of them became bonded to someone they didn't like or was not of their sexual preference, Megan was the biggest worry because Larry absolutely adored her.

They were worried what would happen to the sensitive soul should his lady love become bonded to someone else. That he would have to share her with another man. Charlie knew that statistically, with men outnumbering women in the federal field, it was most likely Megan would become bonded with a man. Unless she was out of the building. But with Don not answering his phone it was probable he and his entire team were in the building.

"It's all right, Alan, Amita." Larry murmured just loud enough for them to hear. "If Megan's in that mess, it's not her fault. I would never blame her for something like this."

"And if she's bonded?" Alan asked gently.

Larry shrugged a shoulder but also sighed, long, low and weary. "We will deal with it."

Amita wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Larry smiled briefly, a sad but hopeful one, patting her arm in thanks for the small comfort.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Charlie stood and reached for his phone. "Let's call them."

"Charlie, they're probably busy dealing with this mess." Alan tried to pull his son back down on the couch.

Charlie waved his hand at the screen. "Dad, they're not doing anything."

"Alan, it wouldn't hurt to try," Amita added in.

Alan gave in and nodded.

Charlie dialed Megan's number and crossed his fingers.

"Megan Reeves."

"Megan!" Charlie's grin was huge, gesturing excitedly at Larry then the phone. "Please tell me you're not in there."

Her husky laughter came over the phone amused and normal-sounding. "I'm not, Charlie, I'm not. Neither is David."

"Oh good, that's good." He grinned even wider as Larry slumped in relief when he gave him the thumbs up.

"Charlie, Don's in there." Her voice was contrite now.

"Yeah." Charlie raked a hand through his curls. "We figured that when he didn't answer his phone."

"He'll probably be embarrassed as hell but he'll be fine," she hurried to assure him.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." From previous data, Charlie knew it wasn't possible. From what he remembered about the incident in Washington, a little less than half of the people had become bonded. Don's chances were roughly fifty-fifty unless he was in a room by himself. His chances of becoming bonded were even greater if he was in a crowded area.

"Listen, Charlie, I gotta go. Tell Larry I'll call him in a little bit."

"Sure. Uh, Megan, could you make sure you come back here with Don." Really, Charlie knew his request wasn't really a request, not the way he worded it. But he wanted to make sure his brother was all right and he knew Larry would want the same with Megan. It was best if they all just came here.

"No problem. We'll see you in a few hours."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter Four

  
He couldn't get into his clothes and downstairs fast enough. His escape was thwarted by the CDC people who wouldn't let him go until everyone in the damn building had been cleared by the damn doctors. Said damn doctors were poking and prodding and draining his entire body of blood for their damn samples. Damnit.

Don Eppes was not a happy man. He was an embarrassed, mortified, angry man. He wanted to know who the hell had the audacity to attack his building and why the hell they did it. The thoughts ran though his mind as he lay on the portable hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring everything and everyone around him. He really, really wanted to be alone right now and for the foreseeable future.

Unfortunately, his body had been so sensitized by the two men, who were on opposite sides of the tent, that he couldn't totally block out awareness of either of them. With him equidistant from either of them, his attention bounced from one to another. Ian was to his left, his normal inscrutable self. And, damn his hide, he was flirting with one of the nurses. Thankfully, Colby to his right, was silent and pensive. Don felt a prick of conscience but ruthlessly shoved it aside. Colby was a big boy and could take care of himself.

"All right," a doctor announced, "Agents Edgerton, Eppes, Granger, Morton, Tran, Caroline Smith, and William Smith. Your tests came up clean except for the nanites. You can leave."

Don was the first one out of there. He was immediately stopped by Megan and David. He tried to fend them off but David swung an arm around him.

"We promised Charlie we'd bring you guys back to the house," David cheerfully informed him.

Don threw a quick look over his shoulder to see Megan hook arms with Colby and Ian.

Jesus, God, he hated his life right now.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Donnie!" Alan enveloped his oldest son in his arms, gently patting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Don returned the hug but immediately pulled away. Alan frowned as Don stalked up the stairs, not saying a word to anyone. He didn't have to even ask. Don wasn't happy at all. Deciding to leave his son alone, he turned to the rest of them. "I bet you're all hungry."

They all murmured yes, some more exuberantly than others. It took mere minutes with all the help that was there to get the table set and the food out. Alan sat himself at the end of the table, not letting the empty chair at the other end of the table bother him. After all, Charlie and Amita were laughingly serving each other while Larry and Megan were whispering and sharing intimate touches. Colby and Ian were buried in their food, sitting opposite each other. Ian had no trouble looking at Colby but the younger man wouldn't even look up from his food. Alan's curiosity was nearly killing him but he kept his peace.

Other than the two men nearly ignoring each other, dinner was a nice and relaxed. Afterwards, he made up a plate to take up to Don, leaving the young people to take care of the meal's detritus. He knocked but knew waiting for permission would be fruitless so he went ahead and walked right in. "I brought you dinner."

Don was lying on the bed, in the dark, with closed eyes but was definitely not sleeping. Every muscle was too tightly contracted to be asleep. It looked like he was still mad. Alan sighed. Well, the anger wasn't going to go away until he talked about it.

"Don." He clicked on the bedside lamp and sat down. Alan waited until his son sat up and took the plate before speaking. "What happened out there, kiddo?"

Don froze with the spoon an inch from his mouth but stuffed it in. It was an obvious ploy to buy time. Alan waited him out.

"Colby and Ian," Don gritted out.

"Oh." Alan kind of thought so but it was still a shock to hear his firmly heterosexual son admit he'd had sex with not one but two men. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Don tucked into his food, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

Alan understood and patted his leg. "Just remember, Donnie, they were affected by the gas too. Wasn't their fault either."

Don froze again but reluctantly nodded.

"Come downstairs for dessert and coffee." Alan left his son to his thoughts, knowing he would come to the right decisions.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Don sighed. He knew he couldn't keep his anger. Colby was an integral part of his team. Ian was a good friend. Well, once you got past the asshole part of him. If Don didn't get his act together, the team would be unnecessarily stressed. With all of the criminals waiting out there to get a piece of them, they couldn't afford crap like this. He sighed again. Pushing up from the bed, he finished the last of his dinner as he left his room to join his family and friends.

Quiet conversation drifted towards him, so he quickly disposed of his dish and grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of the chocolate cake on the counter. He took a moment to gather his reserves and get rid of the last of his anger. Well, tried at least. "Hey," he murmured rather weakly, taking the only empty spot, the lone chair next to his father. "Sorry for my attitude."

Mumbles of "its okay," "no problem," and "you're forgiven" filled the room. Deadening silence replaced them. People were exchanging nervous looks and burying themselves in their coffee cups and cake. Don couldn't remember the last time they were all gathered in one place and were this uncomfortable with each other.

Don knew it was up to him to get them back to normal. "David, Megan, did you learn anything?"

The two of them jumped at the opening. Within minutes, all awkwardness faded under the drive to capture a killer.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter Five

  
Don walked into the office two days later. It had frustrated him to no end that the brass forced everyone in the building to take medical leave. Then they made him come in to be debriefed by the bigwigs. Question after useless question was asked of him. Didn't they know a murder's trail was getting cold? Time was a wasting. Don impatiently pushed the elevator doors so they would open faster. He had a killer to catch.

It cooled his temper to see that everyone was already at their desks, hard at work. His team was the only one there. The rest of desks on their floor were ghostly empty. He would have been really pissed off about it, if he had been in the mood to deal with people. As it was, he was grateful not have to deal with anyone but his team. "What have we got?"

Each of them presented their findings; then they began throwing theories back and forth. By the time they had a solid course of investigation people had begun to file into the office. Don couldn't help but notice that conversations were stilted between all of the floor's occupants. Nothing more than small talk for the most part. Don eyed his team, knowing that this morning could have been a lot worse. Instead, they meshed easily back together, doing what they needed to bring down a serial killer. They worked well into the afternoon. Don had been forcing himself to pay attention solely on the case and not the reasonless irritation pricking his skin so it took a persistent throat clearing finally caught his attention. "What?"

A very official looking man stood next to his desk. Mr. Three Piece Suit handed him a folder. "Your results," he announced, then walked away.

"Results?" Don stared at the folder in his hand. "What results? Did we have evidence processed?"

Megan delicately cleared her throat. "Don, those are the bonding results. From your blood tests."

Don jerked his head up at that. He looked around to see the guy moving from one person to person, handing them folders as well. The official from the CDC cornered Colby in the break room. Colby took the folder like it was a feral dog ready to bite him. Don knew exactly how he felt now that he knew what was in the folder. He set his coffee down, then set himself down, just in case. He got the feeling he wasn't going to like what this report was going to tell him. Flipping it open, he started reading. "Sonovabitch."

"Don?"

It figures Megan would be the only one to brave the lion's den. He wondered if it was from curiosity or from concern. Don sighed. That was not a nice thought. He knew better than that. And it would seem his anger over this incident wasn't completely gone yet. Sucking in a calm breath, then slowly releasing it, he turned to her. "Colby and Ian."

Her eyebrows went up into her bangs. "Colby and Ian? I didn't know bonding between three people was possible."

"It's not between three people."

Don and Megan both spun to face Colby. Don was surprised to see pink splashed across Colby's cheeks. David was behind him. From the looks of things, the other two members of their team had split and conquered their affected teammates.

Colby ducked his head, scratching at hair in an embarrassed gesture. "I'm only bonded to Don."

Megan and David wisely chose to simply nod.

Don, on the other hand, could only stare at the other man. So, his body decided to bond not only to a man, but two? He almost growled but was just too tired of this whole thing. Instead, he stood and moved towards Colby. He stopped short when his friend flinched away from him. "Colby!"

The shocked surprise had softened his voice but left the clear chastisement. Don would never hit friend or family. This was not Colby's fault. He told him so when he was finally close enough. Colby stared at him with those big blue eyes then slowly nodded. Don huffed in frustration, then cupped Colby's strong, smooth jaw. He caressed the pink on his cheek with his thumb. "We'll talk after work."

"Okay."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Hold the elevator!"

He stuck his hand out before he registered who the voice belonged to. He thought really hard about hitting the close door button but his better nature won out. He used the energy to fortify himself instead. "Nikki."

"Don. Uh, hi." The door closed behind her.

Don cursed when he realized she was going to the same place: the director's floor. Uncomfortable silence reigned for two floors.

"How are you?" Nikki broke the silence.

He would have been fine with uncomfortable silence all the way up. "I'm good."

"Were you in the building?"

He didn't need to ask for clarification. "Yeah. You?"

"Yes."

Two more floors of uncomfortable silence before his curiosity took control of his mouth. "Are you bonded?"

"Yes. Uh, to Richard. Davis."

Don nodded. He was a nice guy. Good at his job. Congratulations weren't really in order so he just kept nodding.

"You?"

Damn, he knew he shouldn't have asked. Sighing mentally, berating himself for opening up this can of cannibalistic worms. "Yeah, I'm bonded."

"Oh, really? Do I know her?"

"No." Don winced at his harsh answer. "Uh, probably not."

Short blonde hair swung as she nodded.

The elevator dinged, letting on more people. Don, pathetically grateful for dodging that bullet, moved to make sure the oncoming crowd separated them. He knew it wasn't fair to know who she was bonded to and not offer up his own bondmates. But really, he didn't feel like he had to share. He didn't ask for her bondmate; she offered up that information. The elevator finally reached their destination. He jumped out before the doors opened all the way. His getaway was clean physically. Emotionally? Not so much.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Don stood ramrod straight before Assistant Director James Panther's desk and stared straight ahead. Panther had been a military man and appreciated any and all military mannerisms.

"Yes, Agent Eppes. Have you been informed of the reason for the release of the Cupid's Arrow gas in our building?"

Don broke eye contact with the wall to stare at his superior. "No, sir. Did we catch them already?"

Panther barked a harsh laugh. "You overestimate the abilities of this office, Agent Eppes. No, we haven't caught them. We did go over the security tapes."

The assistant director pointed a remote at the television in his office. Don moved closer, watching in rapt attention as black-masked men easily picked their way through writhing bodies. The only impediment to their progress was having to dodge dangerously outreached hands that tried to pull in more bodies for the ongoing orgy. No one stopped them; the lock on the door didn't even slow them down. They easily extracted a middle age man from the holding cell situated on that floor. The man was obviously feeling the effects of the gas, wiggling and rubbing all over his saviors, but they completely ignored him as they dragged him out. They left the building as uncontested as they walked in.

"Who is he?"

"Walker Gustov, bank robber." Panther handed him a thick file folder. "I want you to give all of your cases to other teams. I want you, your team, and your genius brother tracking this guy." He leaned forward, fire blazing in his eyes. "I want to know who the hell broke into my building, drugged my people, and stole my prisoner."

"Yes, sir." As if he was going to answer negatively to that burning anger. Don turned to leave.

"Agent Eppes?"

"Yes, sir?" He turned back.

"I'm assigning Ian Edgerton to your team until you catch Gustov."

Don swallowed the curse just in time.

Panther leveled a look at him that said he knew who Don was bonded to. "Edgerton caught him the first time, he can do it again. You will bring that bastard back, Agent Eppes."

Don understood everything that was being left unsaid. He nodded, turned on his heel and left.

Jesus, God. There was no way the day could get any worse.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Chapter Six

  
"Eppes!"

Yeah, the day could get worse. Don exhale noisily at Edgerton's angry shout. "Ian oof!"

Don glared down at Edgerton from his raised position up against the wall. He didn't bother fighting; a pissed off Edgerton was a seriously dangerous Edgerton. He motioned Colby and David to stand down. "Ian, put me down."

Edgerton seemed to be so furious he was past words, thumping Don against the wall again.

"Ian," Don said quietly, "you're hurting me."

The sharpshooter glared for a second later before dropping him.

Don watched him warily as he rubbed at the sore areas under his arms where his shirt had chafed. Since Edgerton had grabbed him by the shirt, he also had to tuck the loose ends back into his jeans. Easier said than done; his jeans were damn tight. "Ian?"

"I hate being chained," the other man snarled; coming nose to nose with Don.

"Yeah, like I do?" Don poked him in the chest. "This isn't my fault, Edgerton. I didn't even know you were in the building!"

Edgerton's mouth opened, snapped shut, chagrin plastered all over his face. "Damnit."

Don could have been smug but he was way too stressed for it. "Ditto."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Don was ready to tear his fucking hair out. He was ready to shoot Edgerton, strangle Colby, and fire Megan and David. Edgerton was being a grade A asshole, sniping and snarking at everything and everyone. Colby was taciturn; answering monosyllabically for everything. Pulling teeth and money from a penny pincher was easier. As for Megan and David, they started off watching and quiet. It didn't last long. No, they snarked and sniped right back at Edgerton, egging each other and him on.

Don was so ready to go to jail for assault. He really, really was.

Charlie saved his team from death and dismemberment. "Hi guys!"

They all froze.

"Charlie, you got something for us?" Don practically begged his brother with his eyes and facial expression.

"Uh, yeah, but I need to set up my computer to show you." Charlie stared at them all wide-eyed. There was no way his brother could miss the tension in the room.

"You guys help him set it up." Don glared at his three team members. Then he turned those laser angry eyes on his main asshole. "You with me."

Edgerton made a mocking noise. "As if," he scoffed.

Don wasn't sure what happened next. He just knew he ended up on the ground straddling Edgerton, hands fisted in his shirt, mouth biting and bruising Ian's mouth. Jesus, Ian was just as dark and wicked and delicious as he remembered. Words like "72 hours," "symptoms," and "no sex equals death" floated through his consciousness. They drifted away on a wave of sultry arousal brought by rough hands raking down his back, grabbing his ass. Hiss into Ian's mouth when teeth scraped across the sensitive skin of his neck. He jerked away from Ian's kiss, turning straight into Colby's. Don vaguely thought he heard curtains being drawn and a door slamming closed, but Ian and Colby's mouths, hands, and bodies took away all thought.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Charlie leaned back against the door to the war room, breathing not quite normal. His eyes bounced between Megan and David, who were on either side of him. "So, uh."

"I think," Megan forced out, eyes straight ahead. "We should leave them alone for a while."

"Yeah," David wholeheartedly agreed, head bouncing like a Bobble-head Bobby. "Yeah, let's."

They fell silent.

Nervous, hysterical laughter exploded from all three as they slid down the glass walls.

"Oh holy shit," Megan panted out between laughs.

"Amen," David answered fervently, inhaling like he hadn't breathed in days.

Charlie was still laughing so hard he couldn't say a thing.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Goddamn." Don panted to the ceiling.

Ian, unsurprisingly, just grunted but he ran gun-callused fingertips down Don's bare arm. Colby murmured something indistinct into his neck, curling closer. His hand came up, thumb smoothing along the lines from the corners of Don's eye. This wasn't the first time Colby had done that. Time and time again, through every position and every act, Colby found a way to touch or kiss the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

"What is with you and those damn wrinkles?" Don groused.

Colby lifted his head and grinned brilliantly at Don. "They're cute."

Don rolled his eyes but let Colby leave his thumb there. Once again they fell silent, still recovering from another marathon of sex and debauchery. He was probably going to have to grovel at the director's feet for having sex at the office again. Unfortunately, he didn't have the excuses of "everyone else was doing it too" this time. Speaking of the gas, Don finally thought clearly about what he knew about the Cupid's Arrow gas. Replaying the newscast from about three months ago in his mind, he realized that their behavior – the surliness, the antagonism, and short tempers – were all symptoms of bonded mates who were going through the sexual withdrawal.

"So that's what happens if we wait too long." Don shifted, making more room for Colby in the curve of his body. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's back, cupping his hip, once Colby was comfortable.

"Yeah," Colby muttered. "Let's not wait that long again."

"Some of us don't always have a choice, Granger. Some of us have jobs trackin' and catchin' criminals all over the damn west coast. Some of us can't sit on our pretty li'l asses makin' kissy faces with our boss." Ian pushed up and leaned over Don's torso to get into Colby's face.

"Ian," Don warned with a sigh, nudging Edgerton back. "Stop posturing. Leav'im alone. He's not a threat to you."

Colby jerked upright, glaring at them both. "I don't need your protection, Don."

"Hidin' behind your Daddy, Granger?" Ian sneered.

Colby's growl was Don's only warning. He didn't catch his blond lover in time as Colby surged at Ian. They were rolling, punching, spitting hellfire and damnation at each other. It would have hot as hell watching them roll around naked except Don wasn't in the mood to indulge them. He let them fight as he got dressed. Leaving the war room, he completely ignored the rest of the team and his brother, heading straight for the break room and the jug of cold water he knew was there. Charlie, David, and Megan's eyes were huge and mouths were opened. They stayed right where they were though, smart enough to control their curiosity. They were still fighting when he came back. He didn't bother to warn them. He just dumped the water on them both.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They jumped apart and glared at him.

"I have no fucking idea why you're fighting. I really don't fucking care. Just fucking stop." He stalked away, feeling their eyes boring into his back.

"I thought getting laid was supposed to relax you?"

Don froze at Colby's words.

"It's supposed to," Ian answered. "Maybe I didn't fuck the stick outta his ass all the way."

Colby snorted. "You sure as hell tried hard enough."

"You have got to be shittin' me." Don spun, pinning both of his lovers to the floor with his eyes. "Now you two get along?"

They smiled like innocent little boys. Don rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys keep fighting?"

The smile faded from Colby's lips as he started to pull in on himself. Ian just leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs, the picture of casual.

Don glared at both of them, unwilling to let this continue. "Well?"

"Damn you're dense, Eppes." Ian's expression was nothing but smugness. "Granger's in love with you. Doesn't like sharing you with me."

"What?" Don didn't believe a word Ian was saying. There was no way in hell Colby was in love with him. Colby was straight. He'd seen enough women throw themselves at Colby and him reacting to know he was straight. No way in hell.

Except.

Colby wasn't looking at either of them. Didn't dispute Ian's words.

Shocked silence was all that Don could contribute right now. His mind just wasn't computing anything. He slumped against one of the tables, staring unseeing at Colby, then Ian. Ian wasn't being smug anymore; using economical movements to gather his clothes and pull them on. The older man then sat down and started reading files again. Colby, too, had gathered his clothes, slowly pulling them on, still silent.

That's what got Don moving. Not thinking about how he felt about all this, Don acted instinctively, pulling Colby so that they were only inches apart. He cupped his jaw and cheek, like he did this morning, smoothing his thumb across his lover's lips this time. "Colby."

"It's okay. I know you don't . . . feel that way. About me." Colby still wouldn't look at him, so Don kissed him. Slow, sweet, infusing each pass of lips with sultry pleasure. He took the caress deeper and deeper, pouring himself into their kiss. Savored the heavy feel of Colby's flush body against his own, of hands so carefully holding him.

Don leisurely gentled their embrace, pulling away but kept Colby in his arms. He brought their foreheads together, gazing into those brilliant blue eyes. "I don't know how I feel about this. About you. About the other one, either." He won a smile from Colby for that. "But we're in this together."

Colby nodded, tilting his lips up. Don gave him the requested kiss.

"Aw, ain't that sweet."

Don glared at Ian. "You, shut up."

The bastard had the audacity to swagger over and tilt his head down, clearly asking for a kiss too. Don narrowed his eyes at him but gave him the kiss anyway. "Bastard," he murmured against Ian's lips.

The bastard laughed.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Epilogue

  
One year later . . .

Don arched into the touches, still half asleep, unconscious mind knowing exactly who it was running rough fingertips down the line of his chest. The strong body running the length of his right side shifted and murmured, pressing absent kisses into his neck and jaw. Those fingertips were being evil now, moving down lower, toying with his zipper. "Ian," he mumbled, "come t'bed."

"You're not in bed, Sleeping Beauty."

The mist of sleep dissipated enough for Don to slit open his eyes. Ian was crouched down beside the huge hammock he and Colby had bought to fill in this corner of their backyard. The house was practically brand new so the yard had been pretty empty. Colby had always wanted a big hammock strung up between the shade of strong trees. Don made sure it happened for his lover. He also made sure that their new house would have a separate bedroom for Ian. Their bed was big enough for three men, but his dark lover needed his own territory. But from the looks Ian was giving him, Don knew what the other man wanted right now. It wasn't his own space. "Move over, Cole."

Colby grumbled at Don's poking but moved, leaving plenty of room for Ian on Don's other side. Don shifted as well, waiting until Ian laid down before slipping into his arms. He tugged Colby closer, feeling his fair lover bury his face into Don's neck. Mere seconds passed before they all fell back into slumber.

  
The End


End file.
